Dragon Ball Z (PrinceKodi Human Style)
PrinceKodi Human Style of Dragon Ball Z Cast * Garret (Quest For Camelot) as Son Goku/Kakarot * Kayley (Quest For Camelot) as Chi Chi * Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Kid Gohan * Padme (Star Wars: Clone Wars) as Bulma * Aladdin (Aladdin Series) as Yamcha * Hiccup (How to Train You Dragon) as Krillin * Abu (Aladdin Series) as Puar * Scar (Alien vs Predator 2004) as Piccolo * Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) as Tien * Broomley (The Swan Princess) as Choitzou * Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) as Master Roshi * Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Grandpa Gohan * Sir Lionel (Quest for Camelot) as Ox-King * Uncle Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Dr. Brief * Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as Mrs. Brief * The Genie (Aladdin) as King Kai * Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) as Raditz * Darth Vader (Star Wars) as Vegeta as a Bad Guy * Boba Fett (Star Wars: Clone Wars) as Nappa * Saibamen as Themselves * Emperor Palptine (Star Wars: Clone Wars) as Frieza 1st Form * Darth Maul (Star Wars: Clone Wars) as Zarbon * Rancor (Star Wars) as Monster Zarbon * Savage Opress (Star Wars: Clone Wars) as Dodoria * Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) as Cui * General Grevious (Star Wars: Clone Wars) as Captain Ginyu * Hamsterviel (Lilo and Sitch) as Jeice * Captain Gantu (Lilo and Sitch) as Burter * Watto (Star Wars I: The Phantom Menace) as Guldo * Bowser (Super Mario Bros) as Reccome * Jabba the Hut (Star Wars: Clone Wars) as Frieza 2nd Form * Predalien (Aliens vs Predator: Requiem) as Frieza 3rd Form * Darth Sidious (Star Wars: Return of the Jedi) as Frieza Final Form * Azog (The Hobbit) as Frieza Full Power * John Rolfe (Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) as Bardock (Flashback) * Obi Wan Kenobi (Star Wars: Clone Wars) as King Vegeta (Flashback) * Firelord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as King Cold * Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: Clone Wars) as Vegeta as a Good Guy * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars: Clone Wars) as Future and Teen Trunks * Wart (The Sword in the Stone) as Teen Gohan * Baby Luke (Star Wars Episode III) as Baby Trunks * Clavius (The Swan Princess II: Escape From Castle Mountain) as Dr. Gero * Knuckles (The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain) as Android 19 * Commander Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) as Android 17 * Helga Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) as Android 18 (Bad) * Astrid (How To Train your Dragon) as Android 18 (Good) * Dr. Sweet (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) as Android 16 * Lord Cutler Beckett (Pirates of the Caribbean II and III) as Imperfect Cell * Blackbeard (Pirates of the Caribbean IIII) as Semi-Perfect Cell * Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean II and III) as Perfect Cell * Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) as Hercule * Martin Kratt (Wild Kratts) as Adult Gohan/The Great Saiyaman * Bulla (Dragon Ball GT) as Videl/The Great Saiyawomen * Gus (A Troll in Central Park) as Goten * David (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Kid Trunks * Hicks (Aliens) as Supreme Kai * Sargent Apone (Aliens) as Kibito * Stabbington Brother 1# (Tangled) as Spopovich * Stabbington Brother 2# (Tangled) as Yamu * Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Babidi * Captain Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) as Bibidi * Cortez (The Road to El Dorado) as Demon King Dabura * Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Gotenks * Jonathan Clemens (Alien 3) as Old Kai * Moliere (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) as Majin Buu * Cad Bane (Star Wars: Clone Wars) as Pure Evil Buu * Scroop (Treasure Planet) as Super Buu * Tzekel Khan (The Road to El Dorado) as Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) * Alemeda Silm (Home on the Range) as Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) * Wesley (Home on the Range) as Kid Buu * Adult Tarzan (Tarzan) as Vegito * ?????????? as Kibito Kai * ???????? as Kid Pan * ????????? as Kid Bulla * ??????? as Uub Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Version 1 Spoofs Category:TV Shows Category:TV Spoofs Category:PrinceKodi Human Category:Human Style Category:Garret and Kayley